Everyone has a past
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: EC, AO, Felinda, Huang/OMC. PART FREAKIN FOUR! YEAH! Casey's past comes back to haunt her... again. Part 4 of my Aftershock series! Stupid disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!
1. Chapter 1

AAAAAHHHHH! I'M SO EXCITED! I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A PART-FOUR SERIES BEFORE!

...actually, I've never written a trilogy or even a part-two series before.

BUT STILL! OH MY GOD! YAAAAAAAAY!

Part 4 of my Aftershock series. Summary for the first three, coming up!

In 'Running Away'- the first one- Casey is raped by her ex-boyfriend and eventually reaches out to Olivia. Abbie Carmichael convicts her rapist- Danny Garcia- when he rapes someone else. In 'Her Flame wouldn't die', one year later, Casey's rapist escapes from prison and comes after her. Casey and Elliot are dating, as are Alex and Olivia. Casey is kidnapped and SVU barely rescues her in time. Elliot and Olivia propose and now Casey is engaged to Elliot and Alex is engaged to Olivia. In 'Happy endings are a myth, right?' Casey's married and pregnant, while Olivia and Alex are still engaged. They all end up being taken hostage, but they come out of it alive and Casey's son- Alexis Stabler- is born. In 'Everyone has a Past'...

**-The following takes place 5 years after the ending of 'Happy endings are a myth, right?'-**

With a heavy groan, Casey collapsed onto the couch and closed her eyes, savoring for just a moment how good relaxation felt before forcing herself to sit up. This had been the worst week in the history of the world, and it was only Monday- part of what was contributing to her bad mood. Yesterday, at Casey's softball game, she'd been tackled into home plate and was very sore and covered with bruises. Then, last night Alex had had the flu, and Elliot was stuck at work, so Casey- who was already running on _zero_ hours of sleep- had stayed up with him. And since she had had a meeting a work, she had to take Alex with her to work and leave him in Alex Cabot's company. Then Alex Cabot had gotten a call from Olivia about the twins and had to take Alex Stabler with her, and Casey had gone looking for him in an empty office. Her son had thrown up three times over at Olivia and Alex's place, and now it was midnight and she was just getting Alex home. It was midnight, three hours past his bedtime, and he had fallen asleep in the back seat of her car and wouldn't wake up, no matter how hard she tried. So, still sore from her baseball game and also carrying her briefcase, Casey had carried him up three flights of stairs into her apartment.

Elliot was still at work, and she hadn't seem him in two days. Now she was extremely sleepy but still had work to do. With a sigh, she went to check on Alex as a way of putting off her paperwork. He was still fast asleep, his shaggy brown hair all mussed up, his green eyes closed. She smiled slightly, loathe to disturb such a peaceful image, then walked over and gently felt his cheek with the back of her hand. It was hard to tell, but she thought his fever was a little lower then before. He didn't even stir at her touch, nor when she whispered, "Love you," into his ear.

She smiled as she left his room, shaking her head. Olivia was coming over when her famous homemade flu remedy, and she didn't want to pass out waiting for her. Casey was just about to sit down when she tripped over something of Alex's. "Alexis!" she muttered under her breath, picking up his yoyo and wondering how on earth she had tripped over the tiny thing.

SVUSVUSVU

_I watched him working on his paperwork at his desk. I saw the picture of him and HER on his desk. Of him and what should have been MY son. The sparkling diamond on his finger. Damn son of a bitch. He stole my girl away from me. And she was unfaithful. Very, very unfaithful. Filthy liar. That was supposed to be MY life. But she left me all alone. I needed her and she left me all alone. How could she?_

_"Sir, do you need something?" _

_I looked at the cop and smiled thinly. "Oh, I'm just waiting for my sister. She's reporting a robbery; she'll be right out in a minute." He nodded, unconvinced, but let me be. I looked at the unsuspecting bastard across from the pretty brunette and said, "My time of redemption will come soon."_

SVUSVUSVU

"How are the twins?" Elliot asked nonchalantly as he put yet another file aside.

Olivia shrugged, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "They're doing okay. Yesterday Isaac picked a fight with Jenna and Alex had to put both of them to bed early. Plus Alexis was staying with us because Casey and you were both at work. You really need to get home. Your son's still sick and Casey's gonna pass out from taking care of him if you don't go relieve her."

"What about you? You need to get home too."

"Then who would finish all this work? Fin and Munch can't do it all alone."

"Nor will we," Munch muttered under his breath as he went to go get some more coffee.

Fin shook his head, rolling his eyes. "What do you mean, 'Fin and Munch'? I won't be staying. If you two are going home to your wives I'm going home to mine. Munch here can keep working because he's still single."

"Fin, I swear to god, if you leave me here, I will go follow you home, make a sex tape of you and Melinda, then post it on Youtube." Fin scoffed and waved him off as they all got back to work.

A couple months after that hostage situation five years ago, Fin had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Melinda out. Now they were married and had a child of their own- Mia Tutuola. Everyone, in fact, was paired off and had kids except for Munch and Cragen. Munch had already been married four times and Cragen was a widow, so both had pretty much given up all hope of finding that special someone and found happiness in the family they did have.

Finally, Elliot said, "I'm going home in another half hour. You other three gonna stick it out until all the work's done?"

"I dunno, Stabler, you gonna explain to Alex why I had to drop the twins off at school half an hour late yesterday?" He glared at Olivia, then just shook his head and called Casey.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Casey, it's Elliot."

He heard her laugh softly and could just imagine her characteristic smile. "Oh, Elliot! Am I ever going to see you again, or am I going to have to raise Alexis all by myself?"

"Alexis? Wow, what'd he do?"

"What are you talking-"

"You only call Alex 'Alexis' when you're mad at him," he explained, and Casey laughed again.

"Fine, I just tripped over one of his toys and now my ankle hurts too. So, anyway, was this just a call to let me know you're not dead, or are you telling me your not coming home tonight... again?"

He sighed- she always could read him like a book. "Sorry Case."

"It's okay. I know how it is. I hope to see you in court tomorrow. Love you..."

"Love you too."

SVUSVUSVU

_I traced the picture, then the name off to the side. That name was wrong. It should be Hamilton. He stole her. But she let him steal her. They both committed an immortal sin, her more so than him. I will take her again, and her son. This man's existence must be eradicated. But he must suffer first, as should she. She will raise what should be my child with me. And I will punish her for marrying this man, for having sex with him. She swore to never do that with another man. She swore to have children with ME. This child's life is innocent; I can not punish him for his mother's sins, but his existence should not be. He is an abomination. But I will make him my son, and I will raise him with that ungrateful bitch._

_I pulled up across the street from her apartment building, watching it intently, for what, I did not know. She was in there, with that child. Shall I go in now, or wait for him to come home? Either way, that twisted, destructive, so-called family will not be together much longer. They will all be where they belong- her at my side, raising my child, and him in hell. _

SVUSVUSVU

"Mia!" Melinda shouted, shaking her head. "Get in here!"

Her daughter peeked her head outside the door, then walked slowly up to Melinda and asked, "Yes, Mama?"

"What did I tell you about leaving your toys on the floor?"

"That... someone could fall on them and get hurt. I'm really sorry, Mama, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, baby," Melinda said, smiling slightly. Every time she got mad at her daughter, Mia pouted and Melinda- thought she was ashamed to admit it- was a sucker for those puppy dogs eyes. Mia was just too damn cute! "Just don't leave it on the floor next time, okay?"

"Okay."

Melinda sighed, then led her daughter back to her room and said, "Daddy can't come home tonight, but he'll be here tomorrow, I promise. If he's not, I'll get Aunt Casey or Aunt Alex to come stay with you and I'll entice him with a lap dance... um, do you know what a lap dance is?" Mia shook her head, and Melinda sighed in relief. "Good. Now, it's getting late. Time for you to go to bed."

"But what about my story?"*

Melinda thought it as adorable how much her kid loved bedtime stories. She normally made them up on the spot and Mia always fell asleep before she it was over. "You know I wouldn't make you go to sleep without a story!" She carried Mia to bed and tucked her in, then turned out all the lights besides the lamp and started off. "There was once a man who lived in a forest with his wife and two children. They were very poor but still happy. But the man wished he could make a better life for his family, so one day he went out looking for money. He found a fairy trapped under a piece of wood."

Mia's eyes widened and Melinda smiled in response. She wrapped her hand around her daughter's and continued. "Now, the man was a nice man, so he moved the wood away so the fairy could fly again. But she wasn't a very nice fairy. She told him, 'I'm giving you one wish for all your troubles- keep this piece of wood with you wherever you go, and if you ever need a wave of good luck to come your way, just use the board and I'll send some to you.' But the man could only do this once. After that, the piece of wood just became a piece of wood."

"So the man went back and told his family, and they were very happy. The next day, though, the man lost his job. His wife thought they should use the wish but he said no, not yet. He said they would be okay. And they were- he got another job. But then his house burned down, and the wife thought they should use the wish. Do you think the man agreed, Mia?"

She shook her head, still listening intently. "You're right, Mia! He said they would be okay. Then they got a new house in the village. Time and time again, bad things kept happening, but he kept saying they should save the wish for something more important. Finally, when the man and his wife were very old, he gave the piece of wood to his son. By this time, the family had prospered and gotten rich. The man told his son only to use the wish if he had to. The son tried to use it on his father to keep him from dying of old age, but nothing happened."

"As it turned out, the fairy had been a very mean fairy, and she had tricked him. There had been no wish after all, simply the fake belief of a safety net incase they hit hard times. So the man..." Melinda trailed off when she saw Mia was asleep. With a small smile, she kissed her cheek and murmured, "I love you," into her ear before turning out the lamp and leaving, shutting the door softly behind her.

Then she went to go find her cell phone and call Fin, wondering why the hell he hadn't come home in three days. "Detective Tutuola, Special Victims Unit."

"Hey, Fin. It's Melinda. Mia misses her daddy, and I miss my daily dose of smexy cop. Are you ever going to show your face here again or I am going to be raising our adorable little girl all by myself?"

Fin gave a deep, throaty chuckle as he said, "Don't worry, Mel, we caught a break in the case today and now we're just finishing up several mountains of paperwork. I'll be home tomorrow night, promise. And you think I'm smexy?"

"Well, I married you, didn't I?" He laughed again, and Melinda huffed, rolling her eyes. "Well come on, baby, aren't you gonna compliment me?"

"You know you're my chocolate smoothie, Melinda."

"Mmm, now I want chocolate. Thanks alot, Fin!"

He laughed again, then said, "All right, well, I have to let you go. Bye Mel. Love you."

"Love you too, my smexy detective." Melinda heard him chuckling all the way until the line cut off.

SVUSVUSVU

Someone knocked on Casey's door, and she groaned, getting to her feet. "Hey, Olivia," she called. "I hope your remedy's as good as you said, because I think my Alex got me sick."

She opened the door, then blinked in surprise. "If you're looking for my wife, she's at work," Alex said, winking at her. "If you're looking for the second-best thing, she's right here."

"Hey, Alex," Casey said, stepping back to let her in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Olivia gave me a call, and I remembered how sick Alex was yesterday, so I decided to go ahead and whip you up some of her secret remedy. Don't worry, it won't kill you. I hope."

Casey laughed as she took the plastic bag from Alex's hands, peeked inside, then immediately jerked back and gasped, "GOD, Alex, what IS that? It smells HORRIBLE! Jesus!"

"Hey, it's Olivia's recipe, not mine! You know she wouldn't kill you on PURPOSE!"

"Yes, but on accident is another story. Remember when Elliot, Alex, and I were staying with you because our apartment was being fumigated? Remember that 911 call placed five minutes after we started dinner?"

Alex groaned, shaking her head. "Hey, she didn't know you were allergic to tree nuts!*

Honestly, you two are insane. Now, just drink some if you think you're getting sick and save some for your son. And be sure to mention it to Olivia later; I made her mad last night."

"Really?" Casey gasped with all the energy of a gossiping teenager girl. They both laughed at that for a second, then she continued, "You actually saw her last night? LUCKY!"

"Yeah, well, not as lucky as I would like. I used the new lotion I bought her for her birthday on her... turns out, SHE was allergic. Horrible rash and much panic ensues. Now she's mad at me and I could really use something to get back in her good books."

Casey just chuckled, shaking her head. "Really, Alex. You ought to have learned by now; I'm hopeless when it comes to melting Benson's heart. You married her; you should have perfected it by now."

Alex groaned and rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Casey, can't you help a girl out? I'll talk to Branch about your raise, tell him it's a good idea... come on, pretty pretty please?" she said seductively, fluttering her eyelashes at her, but Casey just sighed.

"Lex, you know I'm straight. Now, go be a big girl and face your wife. If you survive, I'll probably see you at work tomorrow. Thanks for the remedy. But it's late, and I have alot of work to do..."

"You kicking me out?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. Now, shoo! Go home, Alex, get some sleep."

Alex chuckled as she left, still shaking her head in amusement.

SVUSVUSVU

_I perked up when a tall blond walked outside her apartment building. I vaguely recognized her... oh yes. The newspaper article that had started me down the twisted path to finding her. The article had mainly been about Alex Cabot, the ghost brought back from the dead, but there was a mention of HER in there. _

_Alex is pretty, I suppose._ _ Not my type. SHE is my type. But she never should have left. Now she will pay. _

_I had intended to wait for her bastard husband to get home, but I couldn't wait any longer. It had already been 10 years. I don't see any reason to wait any longer._

_So I got out of the car and trudged up to the apartment, fingering the gun hidden in my jacket as a small smile spread across his face. Time to play God and right what was wrong. This woman had wronged me, but that would soon be rectified. That child would become mine, that woman would become my wife, and we would live together after I killed that bastard for marrying MY wife. After I punished her, of course. What she did will not be forgotten anytime soon, I'm sure of it._

Italics are from ?'s POV- I'll tell you who ? is next chapter. And no, it's not Danny Garcia, he actually is dead. I'm not that mean. *The story I wrote was actually one my friend did- we were all in a hotel room for a competition, and after playing Asian Waitress (you don't want to know) she started telling us all a story. It must have worked, because it put me to sleep, even though we were all 14/15 years old. The next morning she told it to us again at breakfast, so I just used it for this. (Firebubblz or whatever name you're using now: Okay, I fell asleep in the middle of it and was eating breakfast with Elizabeth, so I don't remember most of it. I was also hiding from our crazy director, so I had to improv when I forgot what happened. Sorry, jeez, don't kill me! Note 2: I actually am allergic to tree nuts. It makes life a bitch whenever someone gives me candy. I start to eat it, and by the time it's in my mouth I decide to ask if there's nuts. Nine times out of ten, there is. And sorry, I wasn't really thinking how naming the kid Alexis would make it hard to write about him and Cabot at the same time. Also, here's this thingy thing that should hopefully clear up some stuff:

Elliot+Casey=Alexis Stabler, 5 years old

Olivia+Alex (okay, really Alex+ sperm donor)= Isaac and Jenna Cabot-Benson, 4 years old

Fin+ Melinda= Mia Tutuola, 4 years old


	2. Chapter 2

Reviewers! Yay!

Note: This chapter and onwards has spoilers for Blinded/Influence

Bucken-Berry: Well, I put a little George/OMC in this chapter, but I've never written male slash at all before, so… yeah. One of my friends said she'd write a scene for me though

7Seven7: Sorry… I don't actually know the end of Mia's story. I fell asleep before she finished telling it.

VampirePrincess86: Yeah, I'll have to find some way to shorten Alexis's name so he stops being confused with Alex Cabot.

Anywho…

**Chapter 2**

Casey had just about fallen asleep on the couch when there was another knock on her door. "Damn it, who the hell could that be?" she muttered, glancing at the clock and shaking her head unhappily- one in the morning. "Coming!" she called, trudging off the couch and answering the door.

Her smile froze in place when she saw who it was. She tried to say something, but the words stuck in her throat. He just smiled and showed her a gun. "You recognize me, don't you? Smart girl. People change alot in ten years. Like you, Casey. That's right, I know about your bastard husband and what should have been my son." Casey still couldn't form words, but when he mentioned Alex, that jolted her into action.

"Don't you dare hurt him," she whispered, baring her teeth and clenching her hands into fists.

"Oh, Alexis? Don't worry, I won't hurt him. But your husband... well, I'll tell you more inside. Aren't you going to invite me in, Casey?"

She glared at him, then snapped coldly, "Get the hell away from me. _Now_."

"Oh, Casey, you clearly don't know what a gun is. I'll make it simpler for you. Let me in, or I'll shoot you. I won't kill you, but that doesn't mean you won't bleed to death. Now, which is it, Casey?"

She froze, thinking only of Alex. After a moment, she said, "You'll only coming inside if you let my son leave."

"No, honey, he's staying here."

There was a window in her and Elliot's bedroom. Three stories up, yes, but the rich people who lived behind her apartment building had a private swimming pool there. If Alex landed in the water...

Casey pretended to think about it a moment longer, then turned and ran to Alex's room, screaming, "_Alex_!" The bastard ran after her, but she managed to rouse her son and he was already on his way to the door. She just grabbed his wrist and whisked him up into her arms as she ran to their bedroom, slamming the door and locking it a second before he slammed into it.

"_No_!" he shouted from the other side and Casey grabbed the phone and dialed Elliot's cell number, then stuck it in her pocket. "Alex, come on!" she gasped when there was a loud smash and the door actually flew off the hinges. He ran inside as she pulled Alex close to her chest and took a deep breath, then ran forward the window and jumped out into the night.

She hugged Alexis close, refusing to let go, but then they were falling too fast. They then crashed into the pool, the water barely slowing her down enough so her skull didn't spilt open when she hit the bottom. Didn't mean she was able to stay conscious, though.

Casey's body took most of the shock of the fall so Alexis remained unscathed, but when Casey floated to the top of the pool Alexis, who hadn't yet learned how to swim, started struggling to stay afloat.

The lights had automatically turned on when Casey had crashed into the pool, which brought the rich husband out to investigate. He saw an unconscious redhead floating in the pool, the water turning red from her blood, and a little boy floundering and screaming beside her. He gasped, then called for his wife and ran to help them.

SVUSVUSVU

Elliot clutched the phone tighter to his ear, practically shouting, "Alexis! _Alexis_!" All he had heard was a loud scream, followed by a series of smashes until he heard nothing but static. The caller ID said Casey, but...

He had put the call on speaker, everyone had heard what had happened. They all stared at each other in shock, then bolted out of the squad room for Elliot and Casey's apartment.

SVUSVUSVU

By the time they got there, it was over. The ambulance was already outside and the EMTs were carrying Casey towards it, one of them trying to check out Alexis, but the child was screaming and fighting an attempt to get to Casey. "El, go with her, I got Alex," Olivia told him as she rushed over to Alexis and got down in front of him, trying to calm him down. Elliot hesitated, then climbed into the ambulance after Casey.

"Alex, shh, it's okay," she said quickly, hugging him gently before looking him over, searching for any sign of injury. There was none, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt. The EMT started looking Alex over as she Olivia soothed, "It's okay, honey, it's Aunt Liv, it's all over now."

Still panting for breath, he managed to gasp, "Mommy?"

Knowing what he meant, Olivia rubbed his small shoulder comfortingly and told him, "She's gonna be fine, Alex. Your daddy's going with her to the hospital and the doctor's gonna take real good care of her."

"I wanna see her!"

Olivia bit her lip uncertainly and looked away. She really had no idea whether Casey would be okay or not- and while she hoped fiercely she would be- she knew nothing about her condition. "Alex, you... you can see her in a bit, but first you have to tell me what happened- can you do that for me, Alex?"

"I don't know!" he shouted. "Mommy was yelling and then she grabbed me and ran to her and daddy's room, and then someone else was shouting and she jumped through the window! We fell in the pool but she wouldn't wake up! Where is she? I wanna see her!"

She hesitated, trying to process what he had just said. Why the hell would Casey jump out of a three-story window while holding her son? Why would she even jump out of one at all? The only plausible explanation was that facing whoever Alex had heard was worse then risking her life- and her son's.

But who was she that scared of? The only person who made any sense at all was Danny Garcia, but he had been dead six years. There was no way it could be him. But who else was there? None of her convictions would have gotten out of prison yet. And exactly how many pyschotic ex-boyfriends could a person have?

With a sigh, Olivia glanced up at the EMT, and he told her, "I'd like to get him a full physical, but he seems fine. If he complains about any pain the next few days, bring him back to the hospital right away, all right?"

She nodded her thanks, then took Alex's hand and led him away to the squad car. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

SVUSVUSVU

Huang broke off his kiss with Goren when his phone rang. "Sorry, Bobby," he said as he reached over to grab the phone. "I've gotta get this." He snapped furiously into the receiver, "What?"

"Hey," Munch's voice teased from over the phone. "It's not that late, Huang. Was somebody getting laid?"

"Yes, actually, I was," he said crossly, tapping his finger on his leg unhappily before Bobby started kissing his shoulder again. He smiled in spite of himself, then said, "Look, did you just to call to harass me, or did you actually need me for something?"

Munch chuckled before turning serious again. "Yeah- Casey was attacked a few hours ago. Cragen wants you down at the crime scene- her apartment building- to see if you can get any sort of profile of our guy for us."

George sobered immediately. "Of course; I'm on my way." He hung up the phone before turning to Bobby again. "I've got to go, SVU's ADA was attacked, and they need me for a profile..."

Bobby kissed him on the lips before waving him off. "I'll be waiting."

SVUSVUSVU

By the time she forced her way through the late-night traffic, the doctor had already told Elliot about Casey's condition and let him go see her. Olivia had to spend twenty minutes tracking him down, since his cell was off. She finally cornered him up on the 5th floor, where we was currently sitting in Casey's room and waiting for her to awaken. Olivia stepped inside slowly, trying to be quiet. "Hey," she said softly, offering a small smile when he turned around and squeezing Alexis's hand comfortingly.

Elliot went immediately to Alex and looked him up and down, making sure he was okay. Olivia let Elliot hug his son as she drifted over to Casey, examining her intently. Her left arm was in one of those removable Velcro casts, and she at least four stitches that Olivia could see alone. Her face and arms were all covered with small cuts, most of which didn't look too serious, although a few had actually been bandaged and seemed pretty bad.

When Elliot walked back over to her, Alex gasped, staring at his mother in shock. "Mom... Mommy..." he whispered, then said louder, "Mom, wake up! Mom!"

"I got him," Olivia said quickly as she pulled the now screaming child away and hurried away from Casey's room. "It's okay, Alex," she said as she sat down and pulled him up into her lap. "It's okay. Mommy's okay. She just hurt her arm and got a few little cuts, that's all."

"But why wouldn't she wake up? She wouldn't wake up!"

"She was just asleep, that's all. I promise, your mommy's going to be just fine." She rubbed his back comfortingly, but, in truth, was itching to find out what was really wrong with Casey. After a moment of hesitation, she said, "I need to talk to your father alone for a minute. I'm going to ask the nurse to ask watch you, all right?"

He frowned unhappily. "I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can, honey, this is just a precaution."

Alex frowned again, staring at the ground, confused. "What does precaution mean?" he finally asked, and Olivia just sighed as she led him over to the nurse's station.

"Hey, I need to talk to this little guy's father for a second and it's kind of an adult conversation, is it at all possible for you to watch him for me until I get back? I promise, I'll only take a minute..."

The nurse sighed but nodded. "Sure, dear." She took Alex's hand from her and returned to her activity of flipping through a magazine without actually reading it. With a shake of her head and another eye roll, Olivia was off in search of Elliot and Casey again.

"So... how is she?" Olivia asked quietly when she reentered the ADA's room again.

Elliot shrugged without ever taking his eyes off Casey. "Her left arm's broken in two places. Couple of broken ribs, concussion. 26 stitches. Doctor says she'll wake up in a few hours, that she'll make a full recovery. Course, that doesn't tell me what the hell happened in the first place."

Olivia sighed and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "No one knows for sure. Alexis said that someone broke in, and Casey locked herself in your room with him. When whoever this was broke inside, she jumped out the window with him."

Elliot closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Yeah. Like some random break-in would scare Casey..." Another moment passed before he came to the same conclusion as Olivia. "She had to know him. But... who...?"

"We don't know, El. But we're not going to stop looking until we find out."

SVUSVUSVU

During this conversation between her husband and best friend, Casey slept and dreamed. She heard nothing of what either Elliot or Olivia said, trapped in her own nightmarish prison...

"Oh, look at him, he's a doll!" Sara squealed as the new kid walked into homeroom.

Casey's eyes raked up and down his tan, muscular body, and she started unbuttoning her private school uniform, suddenly hot. "Mmm... EYE CANDY!" Kristen squealed, and they all broke into giggles.

When he walked over to them and introduced himself as Charles Hamilton, they all blushed and tried to maintain the little dignity they had left. The moment the bell rang, though, they all descended into fits of hysterical giggles once more...

"Oh, Charles!" Casey said, smiling brightly at the 26 year old. "This is the most romantic first date I've ever been on!"

He grinned, flashing perfectly white teeth. "Well thank you, Casey. I do my best for special ladies like you."

She blushed again, looking down in her lap before she said, "You know what they say about how all the good guys are either taken or gay? Well, they were wrong. And I can see one exception right here." He tentatively took her hand in his, and Casey smiled again before kissing him on the cheek...

"Will you marry me?"

Casey stared at him, completely shocked. She and Charlie had been dating for two years; she had had no idea he was thinking about changing their status from 'boyfriend and girlfriend' to 'man and wife'. After his diagnosis of schizophrenia, things had been so hard.

But they were getting better. And Lord knows she loved him even more now. What choice did she have? She was whipped. ..

"Charlie!" Casey screamed, locking herself in the bedroom in a panic. He rammed into the door, so hard it nearly flew off the hinges.

"I know you're cheating on me! I KNOW you are!"

"Charlie, no, stop!" She pressed herself up against the door, trying to keep him out, but he was just too damn strong. Casey knew she only had a minute, if that, before he broke through.

Her minute dissolved into one second when he kicked the door in, throwing her back into the wall. With a shocked groan, Casey just barely got her hands up in time to protect herself from a blow to the face, He grabbed her and forced her to her knees, punching her so hard she nearly passed out. "TELL ME THE TRUTH, CASEY!"

Then the old memories mixed with the new ones, and Charlie was standing her at the door, telling her to let him in because Alexis was his son. Then she ran for her life, and the moment he burst into the bedroom she jumped through the window, glass shards digging into her body as she fell through the freezing air, her screaming son clinging to her until she crashed into the pool and lost consciousness altogether.


	3. Chapter 3

I love you guys…

Kiss the girl54: 'Running Away', 'Her Flame wouldn't die', and 'Happy endings are a myth, right?'

Bucken-Berry: Ooh! Request? Weeeeeell… The words 'Casey', 'Olivia', and 'femslash' make me VERY happy… And sorry there's so little George/Bobby in this chapter, I couldn't find a place to put it in. Don't worry, though! It'll all be made up for in the finale. All my couples are getting fluff and (hopefully) smut in my last chapter.

**Chapter 3**

"Look, El... I know you don't want to leave Casey alone," Olivia started off, "but you're son is scared right now, and Cragen thinks you could really help out at the crime scene."

Elliot sighed before looking back at her, then said, "I'm not leaving her alone. Whoever this was could- and probably would- come back, and besides, she's my wife, Olivia. I don't want her to wake up alone and freak out."

"I'm not asking you to abandon her, Elliot. I'll stay with her the entire time, I promise. You forget you're not the only one who loves Casey, even though you're the only one that's _in _ love with her. I don't want to see her hurt anymore than you do."

Elliot hesitated, then nodded before getting to his feet and giving her a small smile. "Thanks, Olivia. I'll go get Alexis and head to the crime scene. Call me if anything changes, all right?" She nodded, and Elliot kissed the ADA's cold hand gently before heading out of the hospital room.

SVUSVUSVU

Munch looked around the room in distaste before glancing back at Elliot and explaining, "This is all we've pieced together so far: Casey answers the door, then runs to her room and grabs Alex on the way. She locks it, and that must have be when she called you. Then she grabs Alex, jumps out the window, and lands in the pool. Fin's got the scene down there, and Cragen's working with the front desk and their security cameras.

Elliot nodded unhappily, shuddering slightly as a cold wind blew in through the remains of the shattered window, then headed off to find Fin when he caught sight of Huang. He was talking into a phone, leaning back against the wall in the corner. "Yes, I know… sorry…. Yeah, I'll be home when I can.. Love you too," before he hung up and hurried over to Elliot. "Sorry about that," he apologized before gesturing to the window as he said, "Anyways, as I'm sure you know, Casey had to be terrified of whoever this was. Since he didn't jump after her or try and make it down to the pool before the ambulance got here, I'm assuming he's not your typical angry, crazy person- and she had to know him. But all that's pretty obvious. Sorry, I can't do more without knowing any history."

Elliot sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Thanks anyway, George. Call me if you find out anything new."

SVUSVUSVU

"No, damn it, that's going to take too long!" Fin half-shouted, glaring at the new crime scene techie before waving Elliot over. "Sorry. He said it was going to take over a week to test all the blood in the pool since the chlorine in the water may have degraded some of it- you know, in case it's her attacker's."

Elliot frowned as he looked down at the now drained pool. There were blood stains on the all across the bottom, and he knew without a doubt it was all Casey's. Just the sight of it made him furious.

"El," Fin prodded softly, watching his expression carefully. "Look, Mel and Alex are taking care of the kids, maybe you should take Alexis to them. He can't help us anymore here, and I know you want to be with Casey. He's friends with Mia, Isaac, and Jenna, and you know Melinda and Alex will take care of him. It could help calm him down, and then you could be with Casey."

"My son is not an inconvenience," he snapped before rubbing his eyes tiredly and shaking his head. "Sorry, Fin. Long day. Okay, that doesn't begin to describe it, but whatever. Where are Melinda and them, anyway?"

"Squad room. I can take him, if you want."

Elliot sighed, then shook his head. "It's okay. You stay here and manage the scene, I can take him." Fin nodded and went back to yelling at a crime scene tech while Elliot headed over back into the apartment building, where he had left Alexis with Cragen.

"Anything?" he asked Cragen softly when he had found him watching the security tape videos.

Cragen shrugged and paused the tape. "Nothing yet, but we still don't know the exact timeframe. I'll call you if something changes." Elliot nodded, then walked over to where Alexis was playing with a coloring book by slowly ripping one of the pages into a tiny pieces.

"Hey, Alex,'" he said quietly, and Alex looked up at him before jumping to his feet and opening his mouth to say something. "Your mommy's fine," Elliot interrupted quickly, gently placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I wanna see her!"

He smiled before leading Alex out to the car. "You can see her soon, I promise. But first I have to care of some things, all right? I'll take you to Isaac, Jenna, and Mia, and you can play with them for a while, how's that sound?"

"No! I have to see Mommy!"

Elliot sighed, shaking his head. "Soon, Alex. Soon."

SVUSVUSVU

When Elliot led Alexis into the precinct, Melinda immediately took him over to where the others were playing while Alex waited until they were out of earshot to ask, "What's going on, Elliot?"

"Casey's gonna be fine- Olivia's staying with her until I get back. I didn't want Alex to stay at the crime scene or go to the hospital until Casey's woken up. Can you two try and keep him distracted until I come back?"

"Su... sure, but, Elliot-"

"Look, I'll explain everything when I actually know something. Thanks, Lex. I owe you."

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia looked up from her book when Casey started to stir. She put it aside and leaned forward, watching her carefully. The ADA sighed softly, rolling onto her side, away from Olivia. The detective gently placed her hand on top of Casey's, murmuring, "It's okay, Casey."

"Go away... five more minutes..."

She sighed, then whispered in her ear, "Judge Petroskey is looking for you; she wants to tell you she's your mother."*

Casey gasped and rolled around to face her, eyes flashing open as she sat bolt upright. "_What? I can't be a Petroskey_... Olivia, you're mean." Olivia chuckled, then stopped Casey from getting out of bed and gently forced her on her back again.

"Uh, no, honey, I don't think you want to be doing that right now."

Casey frowned uncertainly, looking around in confusion before groaning. "I knew it. I'm not sore from that stupid baseball game, I'm in the fuckin hospital. Again. Okay, tell me what I did this time."

Olivia gave her a small, comforting smile, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it. "Um... weren't not exactly sure what happened, but... the rich guy who lives behind you're apartment building found you floating in his pool with Alexis. You jumped out the window."

Casey gasped in shock, sitting upright again. "Wha- what? But... but why would... oh my god, Alex! Is he- Olivia, did he-"

"He's fine, Casey, I promise- Elliot's with him at the crime scene. We think you jumped out with Alex and managed to protect him from getting hurt... Casey, are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"

The ADA closed her eyes and frowned, trying to concentrate. There had been someone there... someone at the door... someone she knew and was afraid of. But there was no one- "Charlie!" she gasped, her eyes widening in shock and fear as she turned to stare at Olivia.

"What?"

"It was Charlie! He was there... oh my god, Liv, Elliot and Alex, he's going after Elliot and Alex!"

Alarmed, Olivia put her hands on Casey's shoulders to keep her from getting out of bed again and tried to calm her down, with absolutely no success. "Casey, what are you talking about?" she asked desperately.

"Charlie! He said that he was gonna kill Elliot and take Alex! Oh my god, Liv-"

"Casey! Casey, you have to calm down!" Olivia panted, straining from the effort of keeping the young woman from running to the door. "Come on, honey, he's not gonna get to them I promise! I'll call right now and warn them, Casey, just, please, you have to calm down..."

SVUSVUSVU

Melinda watched as Jenna jumped on top of Olivia's desk, Mia doing the same on Elliot's, while Isaac ran around the squad room pretending he was some TV superhero or whatever. Alexis was being unusually quiet, since he was still worried about his mother, but being with the other kids had at least distracted him a little. He was playing with Isaac, if half-heartedly.

Just then, an unfamiliar man dressed fully in sweats walked into the squad room and showed Melinda and Alex a badge. "Um, hello, I'm looking for Detective Stabler with the Special Victims Unit? Although this looks more like the Daycare Unit..."

Alex laughed without real humor and shouted, "Isaac, be quiet for a minute!" before giving the cop a small, apologetic smile and continuing, "Sorry. This is SVU, circumstances are just a little strange right now. Anyways, all the detectives are in the field, but I can give him a message, if you want?"

The man just smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, this really ought to be said in person. I'll just wait for him here, if you don't mind."

"Um... sure. I'll call him and tell him to come right down," Alex said, slightly suspicious, before she headed off to go make the phone call. Melinda gave the man a polite smile before returning her attention to the kids, who were already playing again.

SVUSVUSVU

Elliot had just reached the right floor in the precinct when his cell phone rang. As he headed into the squad room, he pulled it out and answered, "Stabler."

"El, it's Olivia. Casey woke up and she's remembers everything; it was Charlie. She said he's targeting you and Alexis before nearly having a panic attack; get Alex and tell get back to the hospital, don't worry about Cragen, I'll call him."

He froze, then said sharply, "I'm on my way," before dashing into the squad room and looking around frantically for Alexis. When he spotted him, Elliot ran over and picked him up, then turned to leave when an unfamiliar man stopped him.

"Detective Stabler?" he asked, just to confirm.

"Yeah, and I'm in a little bit of a hurry-"

The man whipped out a gun and pointed it right at him, backing up several paces with a smirk. "Not anymore you're not. Put Alexis down, then don't move." Elliot stared in complete shock for several seconds, unable to believe what was happening. "_Now_!"

Elliot slowly put Alex down, then put his hands in the air and took a step back. "Who... who are you?"

"Aww, Casey didn't tell you about me? She should have. After all, I'm the first man she promised to love forever. But she was unfaithful and broke that promise." The first man Casey promised to love? Wait... that was...

"Charles!" he gasped, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh, she did tell you about me? Well, now I'm hurt. You married a woman who was already taken. Guess I'll have to make your punishment worse."

Melinda was gathering up the kids, being as silent as possible, but Alexis was still in Charlie's line of vision. Elliot whispered, "Alex, go over to Melinda. Come on, hurry!" Alex, who was still a little young to know what a gun was, immediately obeyed, to Elliot's intense relief.

Charlie shrugged. "Whatever, I wasn't planning on hurting him anyway."

"What do you want, Charlie?" he asked softly, resisting the urge to pull out his gun and shoot him.

"Well, get Casey here and I'll tell you."

Elliot shook his head immediately, glaring at him. "Oh hell no. You leave her out of this."

"You say whatever you like, but I'm sure with four kids, a cop, and two civilians as my hostages, I can make whatever demands I like. It can't be too hard to bring her lazy ass down here, now can it? Of course, I could always just shoot you. Casey's coming down here either way, the question is, how many people do I have to kill for that to happen?"

*The Petroskey is Casey's mother thing came from a horrifying bad fic I read once where Petroskey was Casey's birth mother and Casey's real name was Ariel Petroskey. *shudders* so, I gladly claim no credit on that horrible plot.


	4. Chapter 4

It always makes my day to see the review alerts in my inbox!

Bucken-Berrry: Um… probably fluff, although I wouldn't be unhappy if there was smut mixed in there at the end

**Chapter 4**

Olivia frowned, glancing at her watch before shaking her head unhappily. The doctor had given Casey some drugs to calm her down, and she had been asleep ever since. But Elliot and Alexis still weren't here yet. When she was just about to call Elliot to find out where the hell he was, Alex's number flashed across her screen. "Hello?" she asked softly so as not to wake Casey.

"-because I told you already, I'm not going to let anyone go until Casey gets here!" Olivia froze, then pressed the phone tighter to her ear, unsure if he had heard correctly.

Someone who she thought sounded like Alex shouted, "Damn it, Charlie! You're holding Detective Stabler, a Medical Examiner, a Bureau Chief, and four children hostage- children who happen to have parents that are cops! Do you really think you're going to get away with this?"

The dim voice said something back, but Olivia was no longer listening. Charlie. Hostages. Elliot, Melinda, Alex, Mia, Alexis, Isaac, Jenna. Oh god.

She froze in absolute horror, then bolted toward the door, only stopping when she caught site of Casey. Casey- Charlie wanted Casey. She couldn't leave her alone. She hesitated, then grabbed the phone beside Casey's bed and frantically called the captain. The moment he picked up, she gasped, "Cap, it's Liv- it's Casey's ex-fiancé, Charlie. That's who's behind this. Now I don't know where the hell he is but he has Elliot, Melinda, Alex, Mia, Alexis, Isaac, and Jenna hostage and he said that he's not letting anyone go until he sees Casey!"

There a was long pause, then Olivia could hear the fear in Cragen's voice when he replied, "They're at the precinct. I'm on my way now. Stay with Casey. Don't you dare let her leave."

"Captain, I love Casey, but that's my wife and kids in there! I'm not staying here!"

Cragen hesitated, then said, "I'll send Munch to take you're place. Can you at least stay until he gets there? It'll be half an hour, tops." Half an hour? Half an hour until she could go to Alex and her two children? Well, Cragen might as well ask her to jump off a cliff- the two actions would accomplish the same thing, the second was just quicker.

"Fine, Cragen. But the moment it's been thirty minutes, I'm out of here."

SVUSVUSVU

Cragen had just finished placing the call to the SWAT team when Fin beckoned him over. "Captain, Melinda just sent me a text- confirms everything Alex tried to convey Olivia in that phone call."

"What'd you tell her?"

Fin shook his head unhappily. "She said not to text her back; that it was too risky."

He nodded, then continued trying to hack into the precinct's camera system. The SWAT team would be here soon and would probably be able to do it much faster, but he couldn't stand just sitting here and doing nothing.

SVUSVUSVU

Elliot shifted so he was sitting protectively in front of the others, his gun hidden under his jacket. He desperately wanted to take a shot at Charlie, but it was too risky. Six civilians, four of them being children were at risk here. If it was just Elliot and Charlie, it would be a different story…

Alex and Melinda were struggling to keep the kids quiet, but since they had no idea what was going on, it was literally impossible. "Jenna! _Shh_!" Alex whispered, clamping a hand over her daughter's mouth when she opened it- probably to complain in a loud voice about how hungry she was. Jenna looked up at Alex, wide-eyed, then started crying at the anger in Alex's gaze.

Groaning inwardly, Alex wrapped her arms around Jenna so the little girl was crying into her stomach and murmured, "It's okay, Jenna, I didn't mean to scare you, it's okay."

Mia had fallen asleep, still cradled in Melinda's arms, but everyone knew it was only a matter of time until she woke up again. Alexis and Isaac were huddled up together, Alex being preoccupied with Jenna and Elliot too focused on shielding the group from Charlie, who was currently pacing around the squad room, hand on his gun.

Just then, the phone on Elliot's desk rang. Charlie immediately took a step back and pointed his gun at Elliot. "Put it on speaker. Now." Elliot gingerly got to his feet, hoping it wasn't some misdial or other worthless call.

Sure enough, when he answered it, Cragen replied, "Detective Stabler, this is Captain Cragen. I need to speak with Charles Hamilton."

"You got him," Charlie said, waving Elliot to sit back down as he focused on the phone. "And I don't want a stupid hostage negotiator or anything like that. I know exactly what I want."

There was a pause, then, "I'm listening."

"I want Casey Novak here. Don't tell me her name's Casey Stabler, because it's not. It's Casey Novak until we get married, then it changes to Casey Hamilton. That's all. No money or getaway cars, just Casey."

Elliot hands balled into fists, and Cragen said sharply, "Mr. Hamilton, I'm afraid I can't get you to Casey. She's a civilian and there's no way I'm allowing her in that room. Besides, she's still in the hospital."

"Is her condition life-threatening?"

"Well, um... no-"

"Then get her in here!"

There was another pause, then Cragen said, "I'll do what I can, but you have to give us a gesture of good faith. Release at least one hostage, and maybe we'll be able to get her in there with you."

"Fine, no problem. You get your pick of hostages that you want released- anybody but Stabler and _my_ son."

At that, it was too much. Elliot jumped to his feet and shouted, "_Your_ son? _Your son_? Where were you when was born? Where were you when Casey needed someone to take care of her? You beat her half to death because stuffing a few pills down you're throat was to hard, but now that you're 'sane' again you decide to come back here and play daddy? I won't let you touch my wife or my son!" Elliot reached for his gun, but Charlie was too quick for him and shot three bullets, right at him.

SVUSVUSVU

"Elliot? Elliot!" Cragen shouted again into the phone, having heard nothing except a shrill scream since the bullets were fired.

"Captain, you just make sure to meet my demands," Charlie said, then the line cut off.

"Sonofa-" Cragen kicked his car so hard it caused the door to dent, then turned to glare at Fin. "Call Huang and tell him to get his ass down her, now, and call Munch and tell him what's happened. But we're not bringing Casey down here and that's that." Fin nodded solemnly and fought his way through the SWAT team to call from where it was quieter.

SVUSVUSVU

Gorge shook his head slowly in response to Cragen's question. "No, I don't think he's off his meds. It just-"

"WHAT?" Cragen shouted furiously, glaring at him. "What the hell does that mean? How can you describe what he's doing is sane?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" George said quickly, trying to calm him down. "Liv told me Casey said he was schizophrenic; if that were the case here, he would be more delusional and wouldn't be this methodical."

"You're saying he's not delusional? He said Alex is his son! How the hell is that not delusional?" Cragen was yelling at George again, hands clenched into fists.

"No, he says Alex _should _ be his son! There's a difference!"

Cragen took a deep breath, struggling to regain control so he wouldn't lash out and hit someone. "So what do we do to get everyone out of there alive?"

George hesitated, then said, "By now… I think the only choice we have is to give him what he wants- and he wants Casey."

SVUSVUSVU

Munch snapped his cell phone shut with a heavy groan. The sound roused Casey from sleep, and she turned over on her side, her eyes fluttering open. "Mun... Munch?" she asked after a second, sitting up with a grunt of pain. "What are you doing here? Where's Liv?"

"She, ah... went to the precinct to take care of some stuff."

"Elliot? Alexis?"

"Ditto."

She frowned in confusion, watching him suspiciously. "So why is everybody working except for you? Oh, god, Charlie... did they find him yet? Are El and Liv interrogating him?"

"Um... you could say that."

Casey shook her head, biting down on her lower lip. "Okay, Munch, what is going on?"

Munch hesitated, then said softly, "Look, you can't freak out, okay? But... Elliot was at the precinct to pick up Alexis and bring him back to the hospital when Charlie showed up with a gun. Now they're being held hostage in the squad room with Alex, Melinda, Isaac, Jenna, and Mia. There were gunshots fired and Fin said that... that they're not sure, but... they _think_ Elliot's been shot."

Casey stared at him in pure shock and horror for a moment, struggling to process it, then Munch found himself suddenly struggling to keep the ADA from dashing out of the door and all the way down to the precinct. "Let me go, Munch!"

"Casey, you have to calm down- please, Casey!" Munch begged, narrowly avoiding a swift punch before pinning Casey to the bed and snapping, "Casey Stabler! Calm down right this instant!"

"I'm not five years old, damn it! Munch, get the hell off of me!"

"Not until you promise to calm down! Damn it, Casey, I'm trying to-"

"Charlie said he wanted me! I have to go and stop him before he _kills_ someone, Munch! Let go of me!" Munch was about five seconds away from punching her just to knock her out when his cell phone rang.

"Look at that, Case, it's Cragen! He'll tell me what's going on, all right?"

"Put it on speaker," she demanded, her hands clenched into fists.

Munch nodded sourly before doing as she asked and answering, "Yes, Captain?"

"Munch; we know who was shot."

SVUSVUSVU

"Daddy!" Alexis cried again, pounding his fist on the floor. "Daddy!"

"Alexis, calm down," Alex said frantically before sharing a panicked look with Melinda, who was desperately trying to stop the blood from gushing out of the wound in Elliot's stomach. "Mel- what're his chances?"

She shook her head, using Elliot's shirt to staunch the bleeding. "Too soon to tell. Alex, try and stop the son from watching- he doesn't need to see this," she said as she felt around for an exit wound. "God damn it," she muttered while Alex tried to get in front of Alexis, to no avail.

None of the kids had stopped crying since the excruciatingly loud gunshots just five minutes previously, which was getting on Charlie's nerves. Elliot had lost consciousness immediately, which was only serving to frighten Alexis even more. Alex was preoccupied with trying to keep four screaming children, all of them younger than 6 years old, quiet and helping out with Elliot whenever she could while Melinda was busy keeping the detective alive.

Thankfully, Alex had never disconnected the phone call with Olivia, so the SWAT team outside could hear all that was going on. But now she wasn't concentrating on filtering as much details into her speech for the cops outside to hear; it was impossible to that and focus on the situation at hand at the same time. "Oh god... Alex, keep pressure on the wound for me," Melinda said quietly as she reached over into the cabinet and pulled out a box of latex gloves.

Alex did as Melinda asked, glancing at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"There's no exit wound, and because of it's location, I'm going to have to get the bullet out now. But without a sterile environment, I could wind up giving him an infection, and one slip of the needle and I'm not sure I'll be able to stop the bleeding."

"Then why risk it?" Alex demanded softly, making sure none of the kids understood what they were talking about.

"Because, if I'm right, the bullet is in his liver. I'm not sure what the bullet's made out of, but the wrong combination of metals could cause liver failure or spill into his bloodstream. If it causes liver failure... well, there's no cure for that, Alex."


	5. Chapter 5

As always, reviews make me happy!

Bucken-Berry: :D

**Chapter 5**

"We don't have much choice here! If he starts shooting, he has a choice of two civilians and four young children to kill, since Detective Stabler was already been taken down! All we can do is bring Casey here and hope he doesn't kill her!"

The SWAT commander shook his head. "Absolutely not! There is no reason for me to bring yet another innocent civilian in there; especially one who is still in the hospital from a previous attack!"

Cragen groaned, hating himself for what he was about to do. "Well, I think we should let Mrs. Stabler make that choice for herself." He knew full well what option Casey would go with; and he also agreed fully with the SWAT commander. But this one was personal.

He hesitated, then snapped, "Fine. Ask her. But if this goes wrong in any way, it's your ass. And what hostage should we trade, if Mrs. Stabler ends up agreeing? You know this people best; who's in the most danger here?"

Another choice that he really didn't want to make. Melinda, unfortunately, was needed in there- she was the only one who could keep Elliot alive. Alex, thus, was the only person available to help the kids hold it together. Since Alexis and Elliot weren't up for grabs, that left Isaac, Jenna, and Mia. And Mia's mother was unable to concentrate on keeping her safe. Isaac and Jenna's mother had all her attention focused on them. That only left one choice. "Mia Tutuola. I'll go tell my detectives and call Mrs. Stabler."

His detectives weren't going to take this well, not at all.

And, sure enough, once he had explained the situation to them, they weren't. "You're thinking about putting Casey in there with that psycho maniac? And _leaving _ my wife and children in there with him?" Olivia demanded, horrified.

"Yeah! I mean, not that I don't need my daughter out here- with my wife, safe and sound- but, Captain, he'll kill Casey!" Fin agreed, in perfect sync with Olivia's disgust and anger.

Cragen passed a hand over his eyes, shaking his head. "Well, based on what we can hear, Elliot's not gonna last much longer without a hospital, and the SWAT commander said he'll only let Casey in there if Charlie promises not to hurt her."

Olivia threw her hands in the air, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Oh, well, call the presses, Captain Cragen has finally made the most stupid rookie mistake in the book. He's a criminal, Captain- an insane one at that. Insane criminals lie!"

"First of all, remember who you're speaking to, _Detective_. Second of all, Huang's down here, doing an emergency pysch eval, and he says Charlie seems perfectly sane to him."

"Perfectly sane- Captain! Oh, come on!" Olivia shouted. "How can you honestly believe that?"

"He says its not schizophrenia and I chose to take his word over yours! Damn it, Olivia, we don't have a choice here! Look, I don't want Casey to get hurt anymore than you do-"

"Oh, I seriously doubt that!"

"Thin ice, Detective, _thin ice_!"

Olivia shook her head furiously, then stormed off. Cragen muttered under his breath, "Note to self- get Liv a new partner before too much Stabler rubs off on her," before continuing louder, "Fin, call Munch for me, see how this plan roles with Casey. If she says yes, go ahead and tell her to get down here."

Fin just glared at him before pulling out his cell phone and stalking off. Cragen knew the only reason he was agreeing to this plan was because it would mean at least freeing his daughter. He wasn't comfortable putting Casey in the line of fire at _all_- but there seemed to be no other way to end this situation. Charlie had made it pretty clear he wasn't dropping that gun until he saw Casey, and they couldn't risk charging in there and trying to take Charlie out of action without also putting the hostages in the crosshairs as well.

SVUSVUSVU

"Fin, are you insane?" Munch snapped incredulously, still listening to Fin on the phone. Casey was going stir-crazy, since she still had no idea what was going on, and actually made a grab for the phone before he hung up.

"Well?" she demanded when he didn't immediately say anything. "What's going on down there?"

"Casey, ah... that was Fin... they, um... well, Charlie made a demand. He'll release one hostage- anyone besides Elliot or Alexis- if you... if you come down to the stationhouse and go in the squad room with him."

"So what's the problem? Come on, let's go!"

"Casey, stop! It's not that simple!"

She glared at him, folding her arms tightly over her chest. "I fail to see what's not simple about it, Munch! He's _my_ ex-fiancé, I can calm him down! My husband and child are in there with him! I have to go down there before someone else gets hurt!"

"Are you... are you sure, Casey?"

She set her jaw and nodded stiffly. "Hell yes I'm sure."

He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment, then handed her his trench coat and hat. "Well then, put these on. We don't have time to go through the official hospital regs of getting you discharged and I doubt they'd let someone wearing a hospital gown walk out of here."

She kissed him on the cheek before ripping off all the sensors attached to her and quickly getting dressed, pulling the way too big coat on over her injuries as she said, "John, I would give you a longer thank-you present, but we don't have much time and I'm still married."

"Right. Just know that I'm not happy about this. Come on, let's get you out of here." He took her arm and helped her out the door. Casey ducked her head when one the nurses passed, walking as quickly as she was able to the elevator.

SVUSVUSVU

When Munch pulled up outside the precinct, Casey jumped out of the car as Huang rushed over to her, leading her inside. "Listen, Casey, we don't a lot of time, but I'll tell you what I can. First of all, it's not schizophrenia that's making him do this, so anything you learned with him beforehand won't help. And don't push him; he's not that far from snapping and killing everyone in there. All right?"

Casey let out a shaky breath and shook her head. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I'm probably going to forget everything you just told me when I get in there."

George just sighed, shaking his head. "Well, he doesn't seem interested in hurting you or your son, just Elliot. This gives you a little more leeway in there, but it's likely if he gets mad at you, he'll just take it out on Elliot. Which, in his current condition, probably means death."

_So, what, no pressure?_

SVUSVUSVU

"Got it!" Melinda finally gasped as she pulled the tweezers out of Elliot's chest cavity and dropped the tiny bullet on the floor. "Alex, I need you to-"

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Charlie exclaimed from the other side of the room, whipping around to fix his fierce glare on them. "If they keep this up much longer, then I'm going to shoot one of you!"

"Oh, you mean besides Detective Stabler?" Alex bit back sarcastically as she made sure to hide Elliot from Alexis's view in particular. Charlie just glared at her before continuing to pace as Melinda put pressure on the gunshot wound, gesturing for Alex to do the same before starting to look around for anything she could use to stitch up Elliot's stomach.

Melinda was about to begin to sterilize the wound when someone called out on a megaphone, "Charlie! We have Casey! Now, you release Mia Tutuola, as you promised, or we won't send her in!"

Alex and Melinda stared at each other in horror, unable to believe the SWAT team would actually be stupid enough to send Casey in here. When Charlie asked for proof, though, they all waited with bated breath. A moment later, a very familiar, husky voice called out shakily, "Charlie? ...It's Casey."

Alexis perked up at his mother's voice, and he tried to run straight for the door, but Melinda caught him. "No, honey, you've gotta stay here."

"Mommy!" he cried. "_Mommy_!"

Charlie turned around at Alexis's voice, and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. You'll see your mother soon enough." Then, louder- "All right, I'm convinced! I'll put the hostage you said right by the door! When Casey opens it- and she better be alone- the kid can run out! But if you try to double cross me, I'll kill... her!" He shouted, stalking over and yanking Alex up into a headlock, fixing the gun at her skull. "So don't try anything!"

"Mama!" Jenna shouted and jumped to her feet, but Melinda caught her and hugged her tightly to her stomach. "It's okay, Jenna, it's okay. Come on, it's- Isaac, no!" She reached out and grabbed the child's ankle when he made a dive for his mother, trapping them both in her embrace.

The SWAT team yelled that they agreed with Charlie's terms, so Melinda, still struggling to keep two stubborn, bull-headed twins from running to their mother, said, "Mia, I want you to go over and stand right next to the door, all right?"

"No!" She shook her head furiously and clung to Melinda. "No! I wanna stay with you!"

"I know baby, but Daddy's waiting for you and I'm _really_ busy right now- please, Mia, you have to!"

She shook her head again, wiping angrily at the tears now sliding down her cheeks. "No, Mama! I wanna stay next to you!"

"I've had enough of this!" Charlie snapped before pointing his gun at the little girl. "Do what your mother says! _Now_!" Mia stared at in fear for a moment before she started crying harder- she may not have any idea what a gun was, but she did know this man was the one responsible for those loud gunshots and all the yelling earlier. Charlie scared her.

When Melinda screamed, "Get that thing the hell away from my daughter!" Mia ran away, curling up into a ball in the opposite corner of the room- which just happened to be next to the door.

"Okay, send Casey in! Mia's at the door!" Charlie shouted, taking a step back and still pointing the gun at Alex.

A moment later, the door opened and Casey stepped slowly inside, hands raised to show she was unarmed. Someone from outside grabbed Mia and pulled her to safety, then shut the door again.

Casey stared at Charlie in shock. He may be ten years older... but he was still the same man she had fallen in love with. That she still loved. His hair was longer and slightly darker, and she could tell he had aged... but it was him. And, what was more, his eyes looked the same as when she had first met him. Whenever he had had one of his episodes, he would get that slightly mad glint to his brown eyes... it had been her warning to what was coming.

But it wasn't there now.

_Which meant he was actually... sane? _

"Casey..." Charlie breathed as he looked her up and down, taking in every detail of her.

She stared at him, motionless, then was about to respond when a young boy shouted, "_Mommy_!" Casey whirled around to stare at Alexis, who was standing next to Elliot uncertainly. Elliot himself was passed out on the floor, his chest covered in blood. He wasn't moving.

"Elliot! Alex!" she screamed, running to them both, Charlie forgotten. "Oh, Alex," she gasped as she hugged him tightly, and he buried his face in her chest, his tears staining her shirt. But once she was certain that her son was all right, her attention was only focused on one.

"_Elliot_!" Casey dashed over to him, holding Alex's hand tightly as she fell to her knees beside him. "Oh, god, Elliot!"

Charlie stood frozen at the sight of his ex-fiancée and her family. Broken though it was, it was still her family. _Her_ son and _her_ husband. A family he wasn't a part of.

Charles Hamiliton had never truly experienced heartbreak before, so he was unprepared for the agonizing pain that ripped through his torso when he saw the woman he still loved, even after all these years, even after everything that had happened, he still loved her- but it was so obvious she didn't love him. She had a life now, a life without the man she had once claimed to love forever... and it killed him.

SVUSVUSVU

The moment Fin spotted his daughter in the crowd of SWAT personnel, he dashed over and easily picked her up, looking her up and down, searching for any injury before hugging her tightly. "Oh, god, Mia!"

"Daddy!" she shouted, clinging to his neck.

"S'okay, Mia, it's over. You're safe now," he gasped in relief, hugging her again before his thoughts turned to Melinda. "Mia, baby, was Mommy okay when you left? Was she hurt or anything?"  
Mia shook her head furiously, wiping away tears again. "No, but she was screaming and the man was shouting at her and waving that black thing around and... and..." She bit down on her lip and tried to stop crying, and Fin jut hugged his daughter tighter until they heard a shrill scream from inside the squad room, and then he froze- he knew that voice.

It was Casey.

Please review. Also, if- and that's IF- I'm writing a Part 5, it will take much longer then the others did, because I want to finish posting my Kaleido Star fanfic before I work on anything else. (If you watch Kaleido Star, check out my fic!) But I'll only write a Part 5 if you guys want one, so tell me what to do


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews always make me happy! And fine, you guys win. I'll do a Part 5, but I want to finish 'This girl's my angel' first.

**Chapter 6**

"Stop flaunting it in my face!" Charlie shouted as he squeezed tighter on Casey's throat. "You bitch! You have no idea what you've done!"

She thrashed weakly, trying to kick him, but there wasn't enough force behind it. Casey tried to tell him to let go, but it was impossible for her to breathe, let alone talk. His grip tightened, forcing a pained gasp to trickle from her throat. Melinda now was fully occupied with keeping Elliot alive; it would have been impossible for her to help, even if there was something she could have done. Alex was now practically pinning the twins and Alexis to the floor, struggling from the effort of holding the three screaming kids back. Charlie yelled in her face, "What's the matter, Casey? Hurt too much to stay alive? You deserve it, it's what you did to me!"

SVUSVUSVU

"_Don't tell me to calm down_!" Olivia screamed again. "That's my _partner_, my _best friend_, my _wife_, and my _kids _in there! We need to end this, and we need to end it _now_!"

"We're going in ahead of SWAT team if it comes to talking this guy down since we know the hostages; but unless you stop screaming and _calm down_ there is no way in hell you're coming, Benson!" Cragen shouted furiously, drawing the attention of nearly everybody around them.

Olivia glared at him for a moment, panting for breath, then snapped, "This had better not go down badly," before heading off after the SWAT commander.

SVUSVUSVU

Casey was less than a second away from passing out when she heard a loud, disembodied bang, and she felt herself being pulled tight against Charlie. She sagged against him, partly in relief, partly because she was too dizzy to keep herself upright. After sucking in several great, heaving gasps of air, she managed to see that Cragen, Fin, and Munch were all standing several feet away, pointing their guns at her. No, wait- at _Charlie_. Didn't really make much difference- if they missed, they would hit her.

Now that Charlie had released his iron grip on her throat, she could finally speak. Casey forced out in a hoarse voice, "Charlie... w- why..."

"Because you promised all this for me! You promised you would give me a family and that you would marry me, damn it! Then I come back and find out you just moved on and gave some other man what you promised would be mine!"

"Y-you... were sick... not coming back... I thought..."

"But let me guess, Casey," he spit out furiously, "You're not going to leave that bastard husband of yours? You love him now?"

She nodded weakly, still struggling to force air down her damaged throat. "Yes... and my son... d-don't hurt him, Char...lie..."

He squeezed her closer to him, so hard she felt some of already broken ribs nearly shatter under his massive hands. "But- I want you back, Casey.. I need you! You said that you would..."

"So- sorry, Charlie... I can't keep... that promise any...more."

Charlie was about to reply when a voice hissed from behind, "Drop the gun before I introduce you to the gates of Hell, Hamilton." Olivia. That was her voice.

"Liv... no, don't-" It was too late. Charlie released her gently, shaking his head in despair as he laced his fingers behind his head. Casey collapsed, barely catching herself with her good arm and coughing up blood as the SWAT team rushed into the room and Munch hurried to help her up.

"Casey, you need to-"

"Elliot!" she gasped, waving off his hands. "I'm going to the hospital with Elliot, damn it!"

The moment the SWAT officers had Charlie, Olivia froze, her heart torn and scratched in so many different directions, searching for who needed her most. Alex shouted, "Olivia!" and rushed over to her, pulling Isaac and Jenna along behind her. "Liv, we're okay!" Olivia threw her arms around Alex and held her for a moment before focusing on the twins.

They both still seemed frightened, understandably, but Elliot was still unconscious and Olivia could only kiss them both once on their foreheads before hurrying over to her partner. The EMTs were trying to help Casey as well, but she refused to let them, trying to catch up with Elliot until he was put in the ambulance and zoomed away towards the hospital. Munch caught her as her knees gave out from under her and led her over to a squad car. "Come on," he said. "I'll give you a ride."

SVUSVUSVU

"Come on, Olivia. Tell me what's going on."

The detective sighed, stretching and yawning before looking back at Casey and finally answering her question. "Charlie's pleading guilty to the kidnappings and attempted murder. All he'll say is that he's sorry..."

Casey groaned and buried her head in her hands. "Damn it, Charlie... he could of gotten off on an insanity plea..."

"Casey?" Olivia asked, surprised. "Is that really what you want? I mean, this is the man that tried to kill your husband and child! Hell- he nearly six innocent people in this- this _vendetta_ of his-"

"Olivia!" she interrupted sharply. "Stop... it's not what you think. I loved... I love him. It wasn't his fault that he got sick, and this all just sort of spiraled out of control... it's not like-"

"Case, you making this sound like you just cheated on him or something. Do I really have to remind of you what actually happened?"

Casey sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, rolling her eyes. "No, you don't, Olivia... look, I'm sorry that all you guys got involved in this. This should have just stayed between Charlie and me. He shouldn't have involved everybody else."

Olivia patted her knee gently and shook her head. "Maybe, but the important thing is that no one died. Elliot's gonna be fine; you'll just have to baby him for a couple weeks... look, I have to go find Alex, Isaac, and Jenna. If El wakes up, tell him I'll be right back. And you- no running off and getting yourself kidnapped or whatever, all right?"

Casey laughed and shooed her out the door, but the moment she was gone, she grabbed the phone beside her bed and got to her feet, walking to the corner of the room so as not to disturb Elliot as she called Tracey Kibre, the ADA handling Charlie's case. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tracey. It's Casey."

"Oh, Casey- hello! Heard Elliot was gonna be all right- how're you feeling?"

She shrugged, glancing back over at Elliot before simply saying, "Meh. Anyways, Tracey... I called to see if you could make a deal with Charlie. Have him serve all the sentences concurrently instead of concurrently."

There was a pause before Tracey asked hesitantly, "Casey... but... why? I mean, he said he'll plead guilty. I don't need to make a deal with him, I already have him on kidnapping and-"

"You need to make a deal to make sure justice is served, Tracey. Look, I know Charlie better than all of you... he's been schizophrenic for the better part of eleven years. So he finally returns to sanity, but all he knows is what life was like back then. He comes back to find everything's different, and his life's fallen apart. The woman he was going to marry has moved on to somebody else and has a son now. She appears perfectly happy without you. Just imagine what that's like, Tracey... please, just make the deal with him."

Tracey waited a moment before responding, "Casey, you're my friend, but... are you absolutely sure about this? Everybody wants this guy's head on a silver platter- cops, the media, the DA's office... no one's going to like this."

"I know, Trace... look, he'll still get 25 years for the attempted murder, and hopefully, this news will fade away soon. I mean, really-"

"Casey, this is now going to just go away! The ex-fiancé of an ADA takes a cop, lawyer, and doctor hostage- all affiliated with the NYPD, might I add- _plus_ they're four kids, then yanks his ex-fiancée ADA in there, assaults her, all in the NYPD's own territory! People want _justice_, Casey!"

"So give it to them! Call a press conference and tell all the media hordes out there that you're trying to give this case justice! I promise, Tracey, I'm not trying to get him off because I still have feelings for him. I'm honestly trying to do what best for Charlie and what he deserves... please, Tracey."

Tracey hesitated a moment longer, then gave up. "All right, Casey. I trust you. I just hope you're not wrong about this."

Casey hung up the phone then walked back over to Elliot's bed, sinking wearily into a chair. She was technically still a patient, but she and Elliot were in the same room, and she really wasn't interested in walking the extra three feet back to her bed, so this chair would have to do.

Alexis was fast asleep on a chair in the corner of the room, his hair cast over his eyes. _Wow,_ she mused. _He really does need a haircut. _Shaking her head and smiling slightly, Casey slowly put her feet up in another chair, groaning softly as her ribs burned in protest, then closed her eyes. God, sleep sounded so heavenly right now. Surely a few minutes couldn't hurt...

"Caaaseeeey... _Casey_!" She jerked, nearly bumping her head into Olivia's chin as she opened her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, Olivia!" she moaned, rubbing her eyes sleepily and glaring at her. "I told you, depriving an ADA of sleep is a capital offense! Don't ever do it unless you want to be slapped! Jeez, Detective..."

Olivia chuckled, sitting down on the edge of Elliot's bed since Casey had claimed both chairs, smirking slightly. "Well, it seems you still lash out at people in your sleep. Some things never change, do they?"

"Meh," Casey muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. "I swear, you must hate me, Liv. That's the only reason you would ever wake me up."

"No, not the _only_ reason. Although it is fun... but no, I'm not that cruel. I actually woke you up to tell you three things- one, you're officially being discharged from the hospital, although I bet you're probably still be sleeping here until Elliot's ready to come home. Two, Alex offered to take care of Alexis until you two are home for good- after all, he has school and stuff, and I doubt you're going to want to leave to drive him and everything. Three, I heard about the deal Tracey cut with Charlie." Casey glanced away guiltily, and Olivia smirked. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that, would you?"

With a groan, the ADA looked away and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "I, uh... well..."

"Okay, let's put it this way- I know you're behind it, Casey." She hesitantly looked up to meet Olivia's gaze, then bit her lip and stared at her hands instead. "Why on earth did you do it?"

"I already had this same conversation with Tracey, Liv," she grumbled. "I'm not looking forward to having it with you."

"Well, that's too bad, because it looks like we're having it."

Casey just glared at her and got slowly to her feet, gritting her teeth as her back started aching. She should have known she would pay for sleeping in a chair. "I don't really see how it's any of your business," she said as she walked over to Alexis.

"Any of my- Casey, you forget that Elliot isn't just your husband, he's also my partner! And my wife and kids were in there with Charlie too! Forgive me if I want justice for him nearly taking apart my whole world, Casey!"

"It wasn't his fault, damn it!" she half-shouted, whirling around to face Olivia. "He may not have been clinically insane anymore, but that doesn't change anything! Come on, Olivia! You can't tell me you were acting perfectly sane throughout this whole thing- and that was when there was only a _chance_ of you losing everything! Charlie had already lost everything he had ever known! He saw me and Elliot as responsible; of course he tried to take it out on us!"

"That gave him no right to involve my family!"

"It wasn't like he was out to get them, Liv! They just happened to be there when he pulled the gun on Elliot! But Charlie gets it now, Olivia! He knows he can never have the past back, because no matter how much I still love him, I'm not _in_ love with him anymore! He's sorry for what he did, Liv! He's not like the monsters you and I deal with everyday, he's not going to do it again and he didn't ruin anybody's life! He never meant to kill anybody except for Elliot- and yes, if it was anybody other than Charlie I would want to kill him myself, but- well, I _know_ Charlie! This isn't his fault anymore then eleven years ago is! He didn't-"

"Mommy?" Casey stopped mid-rant and looked down at Alexis, who was rubbing eyes blearily and looking around in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Oh, um... nothing, baby." She grabbed his hand and helped him off the chair, glancing at Olivia uncertainly before saying, "But you're going to stay with Aunt Liv and Alex now... if the offer is still standing?"

Olivia hesitated, then nodded. "Sure. Call me when El wakes up, Casey. Come on, Alex."

"Wait... I wanna stay with Mommy and Daddy... why do I have to go?"

"It's okay, baby, I just won't be able to take care of you for a couple of days, that's all. Don't worry, you'll be back home with me and your dad in a few days, all right?" She waited for him to nod before tousling his hair and gesturing towards at Olivia. "Now, go on- and don't be too mean to Liv and Alex. They're being very, very nice to take you when like this." Alex nodded before heading dejectedly to the door. 'Thank you,' she mouthed at Olivia. The detective waved her off before hurrying after her son.

With a sigh, Casey headed back over to her chair and slowly sat down, biting back a stream of curses at the pain in her back. Great. She had now alienated one of her closest friends. Well, Olivia had still agreed to take Alexis. Maybe their friendship wasn't totally destroyed yet.

Just then, Elliot started waking up. Casey leaned forward excitably and squeezed his hand, asking softly, "Elliot? Can you hear me?"

He groaned quietly, rolling his head to the side, away from Casey. "Stop it... I don't care..."

Casey chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do care," she told him. "Well, you better, or I'm getting a divorce." Interestingly enough, the word 'divorce' perked him up, and opened his eyes in shock.

"What the... Casey! What's... how..."

She smiled slightly, rather impressed with herself. "I thought you needed something to wake you up, and since I don't have any coffee..." she trailed off and watched as first confusion, then horror, washed across his face. "You remember everything, don't you?" she asked quietly, stroking his hand without looking up.

"Yeah," he grunted as he sat up, looking her over, his eyes stopping at the dark, finger-shaped bruises on her throat. "How did- and Alex, is he...?"

"Everybody's okay, Elliot," she interrupted quickly, trying to soothe him. "You were the only one shot, and I only got those bruises because, um... well, Charlie was asking for me, and I thought..."

"Casey!" he gasped in shock. "You didn't!"

"What?" she exclaimed defensively. "I didn't exactly have a choice."

He shook his head furiously, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe Cragen let you do this... so what happened to that bastard?" he asked viciously, causing Casey to once again stare at her hands in guilt.

"He, um... Tracey cut him a deal, he'll serve all his sentences concurrently- 25 years, in total."

"Wha- why? Why would Tracey cut him a deal? That bastard deserves the death penalty!"

"Wait, Elliot, it's not what you think," she said quietly, finally looking up at him. "I asked Tracey to cut the deal for me. But before you explode, please, this really was the best thing for everybody! If he got a defense attorney, he would have pled insanity and probably gotten off!"

He glared at her sullenly, shaking his head. "What do you mean, '_if_ he got a defense attorney'... he didn't have one?"

Casey hesitated, then mumbled. "Well, uh, no. He was going to plead guilty to all charges."

"What? Then why would you-"

"Because he's innocent! Not guilty due to temporary insanity brought on by the emotional stress of a situation! That was the plea he should have made, but no jury would ever buy it. He didn't tell me to do this, El, but he'll still be in prison for 25 years! He'll never be able to-"

"Casey, you know that's a load of bullshit."

She sighed, then leaned over and kissed him on the lips, gently. She toyed with him for a moment, dancing her tongue around in the inside of his mouth before pulling back and asking softly, "Are you sure you can't forgive me?"

"Casey..." he groaned when she started nibbling on his ear, running her finger lightly over his chest.

"Well?" she asked, lying delicately in bed next to him and snaking an arm around his shoulders as she rolled over onto him, carefully supporting herself against the bed so as not to rip out his stitches. "What do you say, Elliot? Are you sure you wanna stay mad at me?"

When he said her name again, it was more of a moan than anything else. "Mmmhmm. That's what I thought." She kissed him again, drawing away before he got too excited. "So?"

"Oh, all right, fine! I forgive you!" he gasped, trying to pull her closer.

"Ah ah ah, Detective Stabler!" she said with a smirk as she relocated to her chair. "As nice as that idea sounds, I don't think having sex in bed is part of the hospital's policy. Maybe when we get home, eh?"

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "You're the worst, Casey."

"So I suppose you don't want to have sex with 'the worst', then?"

"Fine! You're the sweetest, nicest, sexiest woman that's ever lived, our son would be lost without you, and I would be lost without you! Better?"

Casey smiled slightly, beyond satisfied. "Of course! If the man who's going to get lucky says it, I guess it has to be true."


	7. Chapter 7

Final chapter! WOOO! And I don't know when Part 5 will be up, I'll get it up eventually.

You guys are awesome, and to Bucken-Berry: This is your smut scene (which I did not write.) **Note: First part of this chapter is rated M for graphic sexual content.**

George hurried into his office and didn't even bother to close the door, simply trying to back to his apartment and- more importantly- Bobby- as soon as possible.

"Oh, there you are!"

He whirled around, gasping when he saw Bobby sitting on his couch. "What the- what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to finish what we started." And, with that, he kissed George.

George tugged gently at Bobby's lips with his teeth, biting and licking at the swollen flesh. He grazed his fingers slowly down Bobby's chest as they kissed, hands pausing just below the hem of his shirt. Gripping the fabric deftly between his fingers, he pulled it off Bobby in one quick movement, buttons flying off and skittering across the floor. Bobby made a sound of protest, pushing George's hungry mouth away from his face.

"That was my shirt!" George raised an eyebrow.

"Were you planning on keeping it on during sex? Because I actually wouldn't mind-"

"No! What I meant was that you could have let me take it off myself, _without _ripping off all of the buttons." George shrugged.

"Oh well. Too late for that," he gave a predatory grin and began attacking the exposed skin of Bobby's neck with small nips, trailing the sharp bites down his stomach. When his hot breath caressed the growing bulge in Bobby's boxers, the silver haired beast gasped, jerking his hands through George's black hair.

Unbuckling the belt, he swiftly pulled the coarse cloth down, exposing the straining manhood. He gave an experimental lick to the wet cock and felt Bobby's hips jerk suddenly, the hands in his hair tightening almost painfully.

"Don't stop…" Bobby gasped out, head thrown back. George sucked the member into his mouth slowly before bobbing his head back and forth, using his hands to pump the base of the cock that he couldn't take into his mouth.

The hot panting and heavy breathing passing through those much-abused lips of Bobby aroused the kneeling man. He removed his right hand from the cock and yanked his own pants down slightly. Wrapping his hand around his own neglected member, he simultaneously worked at Bobby's and his own erections, pumping each quickly, pulling them towards their release.

Bobby came first, spilling his milk into George's eager mouth as he rocked back and forth gently, slowing down as he came down from his post-orgasmic high. George began fisting his own erection earnestly until white cum finally spurted out of the slowly softening cock.

Grabbing a few hand towels George gently wiped himself and Bobby down, catching all of the stickiness that lingered on their bodies.

Zipping up the spent man, George pulled up his own pants and grinned.

"See? I told you that I could do it before anyone noticed." Bobby huffed at that, hopelessly trying to close the folds of his shirt (which had not yet recovered from their button-rape).

"But why'd you have to ruin my shirt? We didn't even go all the way." George smiled at the indignant man.

"I wanted to feel your chest, your heart beat, under my hands. And your shirt got in the way." Bobby blushed, the redness seeping into his cheeks stealthily. He slapped the smug man on the back of the head.

"Still! How am I supposed to go out there in this?" he gestured at his open shirted state. George thought for a bit.

"You're right. No one is allowed to see so much of you, except me. Therefore, I vote we stay in here until everyone leaves."

"That'll take hours, though."

"Oh, I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time. As you said, we didn't even go all the way yet."

SVUSVUSVU

Fin groaned as he _finally_ shut and locked the door behind him. This had been the longest week of his life. "So," he began as he led Melinda and Mia into the kitchen, on a hunt for anything that Mia could eat quickly before she passed out at the table, "Mia has a snow day tomorrow, the precinct is still considered a crime scene so I can't work, and Melinda's office gave her tomorrow off. That's means we'll all be home during the day for the first time in what, 3 months?"

Melinda smirked, rolling her eyes. "I think it's more like three years. But, I do see your point- what on earth are we gonna do?"

"Kaleido Star! Kaleido Star!*" Mia squealed, jumping up and down- Kaleido Star was Mia's absolute favorite show. If Fin or Melinda didn't get her home from school in time to watch it, she would nearly start crying.

Melinda chuckled quietly, smiling. "All right, we can watch Kaleido Star. Now, here, eat a sandwich before you go to bed, I know you're hungry. I know it's not your favorite, but I promise I'll make pancakes tomorrow, all right?"

Mia bit her lip, then nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

Melinda sent her off to her room with her makeshift dinner, then turned around to get a beer from the fridge, groaning and rubbing her eyes tiredly. Fin smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around her as he murmured in her ear, "So what are we going to do if Mia's watching TV all day? A kid's show won't keep sp occupied for very long..."

Melinda laughed and pulled away, slapping at his hand playfully. "Fin, I am not having sex with my daughter in the next room!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Jesus, don't you have any class?"

"What? Come on, we've done it before!"

"Yes, but that was when she was one year old; she wasn't tall enough to open the door. Sorry, I'm just not going to tonight. Maybe later, when we can get Case or Liv to take her, but not now."

Fin sighed in disappointment but nodded, conceding she did have a point. "Come on," he said, pulling her back towards the bedroom. "We haven't slept together- and I mean _sleep _bed, not sex bed- in four days. Actually, I don't think either one of us has had any sleep at all in the past 24 hours."

Melinda nodded regretfully; she could already feel the exhaustion pulling her towards sleep, even though she was still standing up. Melinda quickly put on a tank top and a pair of shorts, and when she came back to lie down, she saw Fin was already wearing his boxers. God, she wanted him right now... but no, not with her daughter in the next room. Mia had been unusually quiet ever since the hostage situation had ended- not that Melinda had expected anything different. She wasn't sure how much of it her daughter had processed yet, or even understood.

With a sigh, she collapsed down next to Fin, smiling wistfully when she felt him wrap his arms around her once again. "I've missed you," he murmured, kissing her shoulder gently.

"Back at you," she said, turning around in his embrace so she was facing him, kissing his neck.

SVUSVUSVU

Olivia collapsed onto the couch with a groan, running a hand through her hair and wishing more than anything to cuddle with Alex and go to sleep. But Casey had said she would be calling sometime soon for Alexis, so she had to wait until Alexis was back with the Stablers before she could get anything close to those wishful thoughts.

Right now, Isaac, Jenna, and Alexis were all fast asleep, with Alex sharing Isaac's bed. She had only managed to get her son to agree to it by promising him chocolate- chocolate she had really been looking forward to. That was dream number 2- curl up on the couch with her TV remote, Alex, and chocolate. Olivia licked her lips hungrily just thinking about it.

"Oliviaaaa!" Olivia's wife whined from the kitchen. "You ate all the chocolate! I told you that was mine!"

Olivia laughed and walked into the kitchen, shaking her head. "No, baby, that was your son's asking price for not throwing a fit about the new sleeping arrangements. And I wanted that chocolate too!"

"Oh, so he's _my_ son now?"

"When he's eating all my chocolate he is!"

Alex sighed and threw her hands up in surrender. "Oh, all right, _our_ chocolate. Better?" she asked as she walked over to Olivia, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her softly. "Mmm... I missed you. Very, very much."

Olivia smiled, touching her forehead to Alex's. "I was scared, Lex," she admitted uncertainly, gazing into her icy blue eyes. "For you, Isaac, and Jenna. You've gotta stop putting yourself in danger."

Alex leaned her head into Olivia's shoulder, tightening her hold on the detective. "Yeah, I know. I'm getting rather tired of having a gun pointed at me. We're just lucky Isaac and Jenna aren't old enough to understand what happened. I bet they won't even remember when they're older."

"Yeah... we will, though. I really wish Charlie was getting more than 25 years- we were all extremely lucky this turned out as good as it did. It was very nearly a disaster..."

Alex shrugged, stepping back and leaning against the counter and examining her quizzically. "You sound like you're mad about something... Casey? You're mad she gave Charlie the deal?"

"Aren't you?" Olivia asked, confused.

She smiled slightly, shaking her head. "I was, at first. But not anymore. Olivia, you want revenge, not justice. I'm not mad- I want that bastard to fry, too." Alex swallowed hard, a fierce glint in her eye, then continued. "But this is similar to that case Casey tried- the one where Elliot was nearly blinded by Saul Picard. Yes, I did hear about that."

Olivia groaned once she realized Alex's point- yes, the two cases were nearly exactly the same. Olivia wanted revenge, and when Casey stood in her way, she took it out on the ADA. Granted, this time, she hadn't nearly cost Casey her job or betrayed her, but the similarities remained. With a guilty sigh, Olivia ran a hand through her hair, groaning quietly. "Ugh. I've made such a mess of things."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone's under a lot of stress right now; no one's thinking straight." Olivia sighed, then looked back up at Alex with a small smile as the blond stepped forward seductively, batting her lashes. "You know, Liv, since we can't go to sleep yet... I thought there was something else we could do. Something that we haven't had the chance to do in two weeks."

"Ooh, Alex, you are naughty! I like it." Olivia pulled at Alex's hand, leading her back to the bedroom.

SVUSVUSVU

Casey walked inside Olivia's apartment and was immediately assaulted by a tiny tornado. "Mom!" Alexis shouted as he wrapped his arms tightly around her legs, clinging to her. "Mom!"

"Hey, there!" she exclaimed, ruffling his hair lightly. "Looks like someone's happy to see me!"

"Yeah, he's been missing you all weekend. You're all he'll talk about- it's been 'Mommy this, Mommy that'- I swear, Casey, if you hadn't called when you did I don't know what I would have done."

Casey looked up in surprise at Olivia's surprisingly friendly voice to see the detective, who was gazing at her with a warm smile. "Um... hi, Olivia," she said tentatively, returning the smile. "So, um... I take it Alexis wasn't too much trouble?"

"Nah, he was great. Better-behaved then the twins. I envy you, Casey."

The ADA took the light-hearted banter to mean that Olivia had, indeed, forgiven her, and she breathed a sigh of relief before shrugging as she said, "Hey, what can I say? This is Elliot's fifth kid, so I just give him free-reign and hop along for the ride."

Olivia chuckled, then glanced longingly back at the bedroom, where Alex was currently waiting for her, along with a bottle of wine, the lawyer's black bikini, and a set of handcuffs. Casey laughed when she caught the look. "I guess I'm interrupting... something; I'd better get going. Thanks for taking care of Alex, Liv; I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Casey. Anytime." The moment the ADA was gone, Olivia smiled slightly before rushing back to the lawyer who required a dose of Detective Benson, knowing if Alex was drunk enough, she would take her right in the living room.

SVUSVUSVU

Casey unlocked the door to her apartment and let Alex inside. When he saw Elliot watching TV on the couch, he gasped and ran over to him, jumping on the couch next to him and snuggling up next to him. "Daddy!"

"Hey, little guy!" Elliot exclaimed, wrapping a firm arm around his shoulder. "God, it's only been a few days, but you already look taller! How've you been?"

"Worried about you and Mommy!" he said unhappily. "Why'd I have to stay with Livvy and Lexi?"

Elliot just sighed, ruffling his hair affectionately. "That doesn't matter. Right now, all that's important is that you're home with us, okay? And I promise, this is never going to happen again."

Alex shook his head and tightened his hold on Elliot. "What was wrong with you though?"

"Nothing, really. It just looked alot worse than it was... look, it's really, really late, and I know you're tired. Why don't you let Mommy tuck you in and we can talk about this in the morning, okay?"

"Come on, Alex." Casey helped him up the house, pulling him along by his hand. "You're going to have to go easy on Daddy for the next few days, he, uh... has a tummy ache. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Um... I guess, but why-"

"It's nothing big, Alex, I promise. Come on, get ready for bed, and I'll be back in a minute."

Casey waited for her son to nod before heading out to the living room again, planting her hands as she glared down at Elliot. "Okay, what did you say to Olivia?"

He flinched back at her angry expression, holding up his hands innocently. "I didn't say anything! What are you talking about, Casey? What'd Olivia do?"

"I told you we'd work it out without you interfering! Now suddenly she's all nice and friendly with me? What'd you say to her?"

"Hey, it wasn't me!"

Casey hesitated, then chuckled and shook her head. "It must have been Alex... Great, now I owe her." She snuggled up next to him just like Alex had previously just done, and he rested his hand on her hip. "Now I'll have to give her the only thing I have left- my blackmail evidence. I know for a fact she switched Cragen's coffee with a sleeping-pill cocktail when she wanted him to let her off easy for something, and I have the pictures to prove it. Now I'll have to burn them." Casey sighed, leaning her head against his chest. "I was really looking forward to using them."

Elliot laughed, shaking his head, then kissed her forehead gently and murmured, "You know... in the hospital, you said I was going to get lucky sometime soon. Well- what about now?"

Casey let him entertain his fantasies for a moment before pulling away. "No, not now- first of all, I've still got a broken arm. I think you, of all people, deserve more then one hand to play with. Second of all, Cragen will have my ass if I make you rip out your stitches. So, not yet. But soon."

"That's enough for me," he growled playfully. "I want an exact date."

"Well... how about March 1st? That's the day you're getting your stitches out and I get out of this stupid cast February 26th. Soon enough for you, Elliot?"

She watched him in amusement, waiting for him to respond. Finally, he said, "Fine. March 1st. And there is no way you're putting this off any longer than that- I will call Branch to clear your schedule if I have to- hell, I'll even disconnect all the phone lines so no one can bother us. And then I'll have you all to myself."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," she murmured as she nuzzled his cheek, then continued in his ear, "And I'll have _you_ all to _my_self." Casey darted her tongue out and tickled the inside of his ear for a second, then got to her feet and took a step back. "But not yet. One month, Elliot."

As Casey headed off towards Alex's room, he called after her, "I'm holding you to that!"

"Oh, I hope you will, Detective!" she said with a smile.

To all the reader's of Ranowa and her lawyer-ish little fictions – I apologize for the awfulness of this PWP. I know it wasn't full of emotion and all of that stuff, but still, in my defense, R came up to me and told me to do a yaoi for her. Please address any concerns of the scene to me in your reviews (so I can improve my writing) and I will answer them without death threats. She knows how polite, gentle, and nice I am. :)

Much love, anonymous person.

My A/N: Polite, gentle, and nice? A word of advice for my reviewers: make sure she doesn't know your address. Aww, you know I love you, anonymous person!

*Kaleido Star actually exists, it's my absolute favorite anime… actually, it's the only one I watch. Both seasons are subbed… and dubbed… on Youtube, in English and Spanish and probably German, too.

So anyways, that was the final chapter. But once I finish writing 'This girl's my angel', I'll work on… PART FIVE!


End file.
